The Deathing Of The Planet Express Crew
by 01xy10yay01xy10
Summary: The death of the Planet Express crew.
1. The Begining

Professor: Good news everyone!

Crew: What?

Fry: Is it a sandwich!

Professor: No you stupid idiot! It's a new blaster ray! Its a copy of my Teleportation Ray! But it now kills you!

Bender: GIVE ME IT NOW THIS IS A MUGGING!

Zoidberg: WOOP WOOP WOOP WOOP!

Fry: Hey Bender! I dare you to go outside with that!

Amy: I'm leaving.

Leela: Bender you'll get arrested if you do that!

Bender: I'm already a hard-core criminal!

Leela: Oh right.

Professor: Fry!

Fry: What?

Professor: You Bender and Leela are going o a delivery.

Bender, Fry and Leela: Where are we going?

Professor: You're going on the most dangerous mission yet.

Bender, Fry and Leela: How dangerous is it?

Professor: You're going through a black hole, a wormhole, the Bermuda tethrith- oh whatever its called, simobian 7, the wasp hive and finally... A DEATH HOLE!

Leela: PROFESSOR THAT WILL GET US KILLED! ARE YOU CRAZY?

Fry: Listen to Leela!

Bender: I have a backup un- oh wait I'm defected. I have no Back-Up unit. ARE YOU CRAZY PROFESSOR!

Fry: Your crazy professor.

Professor: DO IT OR I'LL KILL YOU!

Leela: We'll die but its better than being murdered by a crazy old man.

Fry: I agree!

Bender: I'd rather suicide.

Professor: *Points laser gun*

Bender, Fry and Leela: We'll go!

*Bender, Fry and Leela get on the ship*

*They travel*

Fry: Hey I see a big hole in front of us!

Leela: That's a black hole! Brace for impact!


	2. Fry and Leelas death

Bender: WE'RE DOOMED! DOOOOOOOOOOOOMED!

Fry: IM GETTING OUT OF HERE!

Leela: NO FRY YOU'LL BE SUCKED! AND THE DOORS ARE LOCKED BY THE PROFESSOR!

Bender: ITS SUCKING US!

*Fry and Leela hug each other*

*The black hole sucks them*

*They're skin gets shredded, except Benders because he has no skin*

Fry and leela: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Fry: My skin is gone!

Leela: My skin is the same!

Fry and Leela: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH WE'RE BLEEDING AWAY!

Bender: HAHAHA Meatbags!

*Bender starts smoking a cigar*

Fry and Leela: HELP US BENDER!

Bender: Shut Up Meatbags!

*Fry and Leela lose all their blood*

Fry and Leela: Helllp Bender!

Fry and Leela: Heeeeeeeeeeeeelp us Bend-

*Fry and Leela die*

Bender: Poor Meatbags.


	3. The rest of the crews death

Crew: We'll miss Fry and Leela.

Professer: Wha? Oh yes Fry and Leela are dead. That makes me the 3rd oldest member of my family!

*The professer cries*

Crew: Give respect professer.

Professer: Hold on a second.

*The professer gets a doomsday device*

*The professer detonates it in his face*

Crew: Whats that noise?

*The crew walk into the room where the professers body is*

Crew: Oh my god.

Zoidberg: NOOOOOO NOT THE PROFESSER!

Amy: Well its just Hermes, Zoidberg, Scruffy and me.

Scruffy: Im gonna move the ship.

*Scruffy crashes the ship*

Crew: Scruffys dead.

Hermes: That's 4 funerals we have to go to.

Amy: I need an outfit.

Amy: I'm going to the store.

*Amy walks out the front door*

*The logo falls on Amy*

Bender: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA THAT SICK MEATBAG!

Hermes: BENDER!

Zoidberg: Awwwwww Hermes is insulting Bender,

Hermes: NO IM NOT IM SAYING BENDER!

Bender: HAHAHAHAHAH-

NNYPD: Bender. Bending Rodrigez you're under arrest!

NNYPD: You're going to the magnet chair!

Bender: NOT THE MAGNET CHAIR!

*NNYPD arrests Bender and bring him to the Magnet Chair*

Bender: NOOOOOOOOOOOO-

*The Machine Rips Bender*

Crew: Well Benders Dead.

Zoidberg: Im going to the Dumpster.

*The Robot Mafia breaks in*

Robot Mafia: Zoidberg give us that 8 million dollars whick you stole from us and spent in Mars Vegas.

Zoidberg: I don't have it!

Robot Mafia: Bye Bye Zoidberg.

*The Robot Mafia shoots Zoidberg*

Hermes: YESSS!

Hermes: Uh oh something spicey is DISOLVING ME!

Hermes: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

*Hermes dies*


	4. Elena hears the news

Fry and Leela (In Robot Hell): Why are we here?

Robot Devil: Humans! You are in the wrong place!

*Fry and Leela float up*

Robot Devil: Bye Bye!

*Fry and Leela go up into Human Heaven*

Fry and Leela: Thats Better.

Fry and Leela: Wait a minute...

*Back on Earth*

Elena Fry: Where are mommy and daddy?

Fry and Leela: Uh oh.

Leela: Can we go down and be a ghost.

Fry: Give it a try.

*Fry and Leela go down to earth as ghosts*

Elena Fry: Somethings being written on the chalkboard! It says we are your parents, we are now ghosts. Ghosts! I don't believe it! Its probaly just one of the professers inventions.

*The phone rings*

*She picks up the phone*

Funeral Master: i am sorry to say your parents and their co-workers have died.

*The Funeral Master hangs up*

Elena Fry: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. They're really ghosts if ghosts are real!

*Elena Fry cries*

*Theres a knock on the door*

*She opens the door*

Orphanarium Person: you are now a orphan.

Elena Fry: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Orphanarium Person: Oh yes!


End file.
